Te fragmenty powinny następować jeden po drugim, wiesz o tym
by Dagulec
Summary: Ma cztery lata, jedenaście, piętnaście, dwadzieścia jeden, trzydzieści sześć, czterdzieści, tyle, ile zawsze miał, i wciąż jest za młody, ale wszyscy znają Tony'ego Starka.


Z dedykacją dla Kasss, która niestety (także za moją sprawą) ma to nieszczęście lubić niepopularne w polskim fandomie pairingi. A w każdym razie nie tak popularne. Wszystkiego najlepszego w mikołajki!

Swoją drogą, z tym tłumaczeniem jest jak z żartem o samochodach rozdawanych na Placu Czerwonym w Moskwie. (Tak, to prawda, tylko że nie w Moskwie, lecz w Leningradzie, i nie na Placu Czerwonym, a na Placu Rewolucji, i nie samochody, a rowery, i nie rozdają, a kradną.) A więc tak, jest tłumaczenie, ale nie do końca stony, tak, autorstwa Gyzym, tyle że nie Read, Fire, Aim i tak, mamy tutaj Steve'a, lecz więcej mamy Tony'ego.

Życzę miłego czytania wszystkim, których jeszcze nie znudził ten przydługi wstęp!

…

**Tytuł:** it should follow, you know this (like the panels of a comic strip)

**Autor:** Gyzym

**Link do oryginału:** archiveofourown works/270073

**Zgoda:** jest

**Beta:** Altair Black

…

Ma cztery lata, a kiedy nikt nie patrzy, buduje swój pierwszy obwód drukowany. Obija się o ściany i zwisa z żyrandola, trzyma się kurczowo kolan matki i kradnie zegarek Obiego. Nie patrzy za często na ojca, a ojciec też nie szuka go spojrzeniem, ale wszyscy znają Tony'ego Starka, synusia Howarda, chodzący postrach dorosłych, i zabawkowy samochodzik, który sam sobie zbudował. Za wcześnie uczy się określenia „cudowne dziecko". Za wcześnie poznaje jego smak i sposób, w jak jest wymawiane przez cienkie, suche wargi każdej niani, która wślizguje się do posiadłości, a potem z niej ucieka. A Tony potrafi o siebie zadbać, no nie? Umie naprawić piec i wymienić okablowanie termostatu, zanim uczy się czytać.

Jest zachwycający, chyba że akurat nie jest, kiedy stara się być uroczy; chyba że stara się za bardzo, tak, że staje się to wręcz męczące (ręce matki, oczy ojca, a Obie wzdycha i odwraca wzrok…).

Ma jedenaście lat, porusza się głośno i mówi za dużo, a na okładce jego kołonotatnika są nagryzmolone równania matematyczne, których nie powinien być w stanie rozwiązać, i słyszy wzory matematyczne w zgrzytaniu widelca o talerz w czasie kolacji. Wszyscy znają Tony'ego Starka, maniaka, głupka, dzieciaka, a ktoś powinien był pomyśleć dwa razy i nie posyłać kogoś w jego wieku do liceum. Ale nikt nigdy nie przygląda mu się zbyt uważnie, czyż nie? Tony jest mały, bystry i potrafi szybko biegać, a poza tym wszyscy mówią, że na studiach jest lepiej. Dlatego chowa się w miejscach, w które nikt nie zagląda, zwija się w kłębek w schronieniu zbudowanym z wybielaczy i mówi pokojówce, że sam sobie podbił to głupie oko.

Nikt nigdy nie uczy go reguł, nikt nawet nie próbuje, zawsze jest ponad nimi, pod nimi albo poza nimi (poza tym i tak by się do nich nie stosował, więc czemu ktokolwiek ma sobie w ogóle zawracać tym głowę…).

Ma piętnaście lat i uczy się pić za dużo, wymiotować przez parapet nie swojej sypialni, a ktoś musi zabrać go do domu, musi położyć go do łóżka, ponieważ wszyscy znają Tony'ego Starka - złotego chłopca i złoty bilet. Kiedy się budzi, śmierdzi piwem i stęchłymi papierosami. Leży przyciśnięty do ścian swojego własnego pokoju, kołdrę jak zawsze pokrywają projekty wynalazków i kolekcja monet, a w kącie wisi stary i wymięty plakat Black Sabbath. Tony schodzi na śniadanie z nieuczesanymi, sterczącymi na wszystkie strony włosami i okularami przeciwsłonecznymi na nosie. Czuje się, jakby zgubił gdzieś część siebie, jakby coś zostało wymontowane z jego wnętrza, a luźne końce przewodów pocierają o siebie nawzajem. To okropne wrażenie, które pulsuje w jego klatce piersiowej. I chociaż Tony'ego można nazwać wieloma określeniami, to nie jest dobry w byciu kimś mniej. Ale kiedy kątem oka widzi swoje odbicie w najbliższym oknie, ma wrażenie, że patrzy na kogoś innego.

Jego ojciec umiera, ręka Obiego zaciska się na jego ramieniu, a on powinien coś poczuć (jest pewny, że niedługo zacznie, po prostu jeszcze nie jest w stanie, jeszcze nie, ale już prawie…).

Ma dwadzieścia jeden lat, a wszyscy znają Tony'ego Starka, dziedzica, miliardera. Opada bezsilnie na kolana, jakby przez przypadek stał się Midasem, i ma tyle do udowodnienia, że nie jest w stanie udowodnić niczego, więc uśmiecha się na zdjęciach na okładkach czasopism i buduje to, co Obie mu każe, a przynajmniej w większości to. Całe ciepło, jakie czuje, staje się lodowato zimne w czerwonym świetle warsztatu, a Tony jeszcze nie wybudował sobie wystarczająco ostrych krawędzi, na których mógłby balansować. Dlatego parzy sobie wargi o skręta, a palce o gaźnik. Jego serce płonie już od lat i błyszczy dziwnymi kolorami, jakby zanurzył je w czymś, żeby je zgasić. I być może to zrobił, najprawdopodobniej tak, z pewnością brzmi jak rzecz, którą by zrobił.

Buduje sobie maszyny, z którymi mógłby rozmawiać, i taka jest prawda (nie, serio, taka właśnie jest prawda).

Ma trzydzieści lat, a Pepper jest taka młoda, taka gorliwa. Składa się wyłącznie z „tak, panie Stark" i „nie, panie Stark", i „czy to będzie wszystko, panie Stark?". Tak łatwo byłoby to zrobić, położyć jej rękę na plecach, powiedzieć komplement albo cztery, zabrać ją na elegancki obiad, który w większości składałby się z wina, bo ostatecznie żadna asystentka nie pracowała u niego za długo. Radar dziennikarzy nawet by się nie odezwał, bo wszyscy znają Tony'ego Starka, imprezowicza, kobieciarza. Tylko że ona nie jest taka, nie wydziera mu kawałków jego samego, zamiast tego zbiera je i kładzie porozrzucane na stole laboratoryjnym razem z krótkimi liścikami z instrukcjami i wskazówkami. Tydzień zmienia się w trzy, potem w sześć, a następnie w dwanaście, a jeszcze nie wylądowali razem w łóżku. Tony zapomina, że kiedykolwiek tego chciał, ponieważ to po prostu Pepper, która jest ostatecznie lepszym słuchaczem niż maszyny i która wciąż stara się go nauczyć zasad. Nie wychodzi jej to, ale mimo to nie przestaje próbować. Tony potrafi docenić wysiłek, jak w to wkłada.

- Zawsze taki jesteś? - pyta go James Rhodes, a Tony uśmiecha się znad okularów przeciwsłonecznych i nie odpowiada (a jeśli jest to trochę spowodowane tym, że nie rozumie pytania, cóż, spoko, w porządku, takie rzeczy się zdarzają…).

Ma trzydzieści sześć lat, a w jego życiu tak naprawdę zawsze było tylko troje ludzi - Rhodey przez przypadek, Pepper z konieczności i Obie, większy od jego ojca, cieplejszy, kiedy stoi tak blisko, że pomiędzy nimi tak naprawdę nie ma wolnej przestrzeni. Wszyscy znają Tony'ego Starka, geniusza, wynalazcę, i jakimś cudem zawsze są fotografowani razem, Tony i Obie. I jest w tym coś nie do końca w porządku, ale nie jest to też do końca nie w porządku; trzeba na to spojrzeć pod innym kątem albo do góry nogami. Tony obraca się na pięcie, kiedy Obie się uśmiecha. Nie wie dlaczego, nie może do końca tego zrozumieć, ale ostatecznie jest pijany, a poza tym nigdy nie dogadywał się szczególnie dobrze z ludźmi. Ufa osądowi ojca, czegokolwiek by to o nim nie mówiło.

Gdyby miał mówić szczerze, przyznałby, że zrobiłby to jeszcze raz, na własne życzenie trafił do jaskini po raz kolejny (ale nie jest szczery, nieprawdaż, tylko genialny, zawsze, i nie może nic zrobić, żeby przestać to rozumieć, bo to prawdziwe serce z jego prawdziwej klatki piersiowej).

Ma czterdzieści lat i kocha za bardzo, niewystarczająco, wszystko i nic, zaleca się do śmierci z coraz trudniejszym do złapania oddechem i pulsującą w uszach zatrutą krwią. I wszyscy, wszyscy znają Tony'ego Starka, ale tak naprawdę nie zna go nikt. Podoba mu się to, tego właśnie przecież chce, zawsze tego chciał, jasne, że tego. A jeśli nikt nie zapuka w maskę Iron Mana i nie powie „no dalej, wyłaź, Tony, tęsknimy za tobą, potrzebujemy cię", to dobrze, wręcz idealnie, dlatego niby ktoś miałby zrobić coś takiego, przecież mają rację.

Dostaje jedną, jedyną szansę, żeby być kimś innym (i mówi „geniusz, miliarder, playboy, filantrop", bo przecież to takie oczywiste, jaki niby ma wybór…).

Ma czterdzieści jeden lat i desperacko, niemalże boleśnie pragnie, w zbroi i poza nią. Ratuje życia i dni i przestaje łamać serca, ponieważ nie może na to nic poradzić, ponieważ wreszcie wie, jakie to uczucie. Bo wszyscy znają Tony'ego Starka, trudnego faceta, dupka, być może poza samym Tonym Starkiem. Jest dwoma ludźmi, trzema, kiedy mu to odpowiada, wlewa ekscentryczność do filiżanek z kawą i promieniuje nią na cały stół laboratoryjny. I na Steve'a, w którego włosach widać refleksy słońca, a nad głową pojawia się aureolka. I tak, Tony jest genialny, zawsze był, ale to jest bezużyteczne w każdym cholernym wypadku, nieprawdaż?

- Ufam ci - mówi Steve, a Tony nie wie, czy mówi to do niego, czy do Iron Mana (ale w jego klatce piersiowej coś się zaciska z powodu nadziei, coś miękkiego i delikatnego jak piórko, i czy nie jest to po prostu…).

Ma czterdzieści dwa lata i jest zmęczony, przesiąknięty znużeniem do szpiku kości, tak, że przebija się ono nawet przez jego gruboskórność. Wszystko działa i nic tak naprawdę nie idzie dobrze. Kogo tak naprawdę interesuje, czy wszyscy znają Tony'ego Starka, czy też nie, skoro wszyscy znają Iron Mana, znają Avengersów? Przez połowę czasu przynosi mu to ogromne zyski i nikt nie ośmiela się go krytykować, więc tak naprawdę wszyscy to robią. Jego warsztat jest zapuszczony, zatłoczony, ma za dużo czasu i za mało miejsca. Tony buduje w snach obwody drukowane, biegnie w kierunku wybielaczy, czterolatek i piętnastolatek jednocześnie, stoi na pogrzebie swojego ojca i nie dorasta do czyichś oczekiwań. Budzi się spocony, oddychając ciężko. Widzi, że Jarvis rozchylił zasłony, żeby światło wpadało przez okna, a na ramionach ma ręce Steve'a, więc oddycha jeden raz, drugi, trzeci…

- Dzień dobry - mówi Steve, a Tony nic nie odpowiada, nie powinien, nie może, ale Steve jakimś cudem i tak go słyszy (a Tony wciąż nie zna reguł, nigdy ich nie poznał, ale, jak się okazuje, może je sam sobie stworzyć).


End file.
